A Lost Cause
by the blue abatar spirit
Summary: When a lonely girl finds out she has a brother who is the one and only Frank Iero of My Chemical Romance. ***I don't own cover image***
1. Prolong

**Hey everyone! I've read a few stories with the same concept almost so i decided to write my own! This is just a little prologue so sorry its so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Well go on and read now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MCR or their music, just my ideas and OCs**

Have you ever wondered what would happen if you suddenly disappeared? What would people do? Who would realize you were gone? Who would miss you? Search for you? Well what if you just died? Who would cry for days on end? Who would attend your funeral? Who would blame themselves for your death? _Who would actually care that you were gone and never coming back?_

I guess I'm lucky; I can answer all these questions without even thinking. No one. After seventeen years the only response I have is no one would care if I suddenly dropped off the face of the earth.

Well maybe I should explain a bit more, right? Well my name is Charlotte, but everyone calls me Charlie instead. I am seventeen years old and in my junior year of high school. I don't really have any friends; in fact I am considered a freak at my school.

I'm that girl that is a loner. That girl that listens to punk and alternative music. That girl that doesn't care what she looks like. That girl who isn't athletic. See? I don't really fit in with the "In" crowd.

But I'm forgetting something, aren't I? Oh that's right, I don't have a family. Well I didn't until now…

**Good or bad? Well review and tell me! **

**Rock on,**

**~the blue abatar spirit**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the internet! So here's the next chapter. I made it longer than the last one, so enjoy!**

**Oh and sorry in advance if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm not the best at it sooo...**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

I walk down the sidewalk with my shoes beating against the concrete. But I don't hear the steady beat; my IPod is too loud to hear anything but the sweat sounds of my favorite band My Chemical Romance. I had been quite obsessed with them about a year ago when I discovered them, but I'm not really good at the whole fan-girl thing.

I can't help but look back at the building that had been torture for me. Or more commonly known as high school. Today was the last day of school for my junior year and man was I glad it was over. Now I only had one more year left to endure.

_One more year. _That thought floated through my head. _So much was going to change in one year, I would-_

But my thoughts were cut off as I approached my house. Well it wasn't really mine; you see I'm a foster kid. My dad had dumped me at a foster home when I was like six. I don't know why and I don't remember much of him or any of my other family if I had any. So I'm just kind of staying there until I'm eighteen or they find something wrong with me and kick me out.

But that's not what caught me off guard, there was a strange car parked in front of the house. I hadn't seen it before and it looked to new compared to the old beat-up cars that belong to my foster parents and siblings.

_Maybe someone's here to adopt one of the younger kids?_

I knew no one was here for me. Like I mentioned before I don't have any friends and no one would want to adopt or even take me in. I'm too messed up.

I simply just shrugged the thought off and kept walking towards my house. I swung the door open and walked right up the stairs to my room. I didn't bother to say that I was home to anyone knowing that I was practically invisible here. There's so many other kids staying here that I'm always forgotten and I'm the oldest so my foster parents don't really care for me knowing I'll be gone in a year when I turn eighteen.

I opened the door to room and stepped in. The other kids had to share rooms, but being oldest I got the privilege to a room by myself. My room was nothing special, it had a small bed pressed up against one of the walls, a shelf that what little belongings I had, and a dresser that held even a smaller amount of clothes. My walls were painted a pale blue and only had a few posters of my favorite bands that I had torn out of magazines and stuff like that.

I had moved around a lot due to the whole foster thing. I was constantly kicked out of houses and moved to others thus causing my lack of personal possessions and cloths. I had stayed in this home for about a year which was the longest time I have stayed in one foster home. I have lived in Philadelphia for about three years so thank god I haven't had to transfer schools.

I started unpacking my school bag and throwing my books onto the desk that was in the corner of my room. Once I was finished I grabbed my messenger bag and put my journal, wallet, and phone in. I slung the bag over my shoulder so it went across my left shoulder and sat next to my right hip. I checked my IPods battery and was about to change the song on it when there was a knock at my door.

I reluctantly opened to see the smiling face of Sarah. Sarah was only five, even younger than I was when I was abounded, and had been living with this family ever since I got here. She was a happy little girl with her perky attitude and was probably the cutest little thing with her two pigtails.

I couldn't help but smile down at her. "What's up, Sarah?" I asked.

"Mom wants you to come down stairs. There's some here to see you," the little girl beamed at me. I was confused at her words. _Why did someone want to see_ me_? _But I had no time to object as Sarah grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs and into the living room.

I pulled my big over-head headphones down so they were around my neck and put my IPod on pause right before I was dragged into the living room. I looked up to the face of my foster mother, Stefanie, and a man sitting on the couch. I instantly recognized who he was.

_It couldn't be him? What was he even doing here?_

**REVIEW!**

**Rock on,**

**~the blue abatar spirit**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! First I want to say I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I have been super busy with school, especially my math class. I'm a grade ahead in math and my teacher sucks! She barely teaches and when she does, she gives homework on the hard stuff she didn't teach and then she puts it on the test! Its just absolutely terrible :(. Well now that I gave you my little rant...I want to thank megladon1616 for reviewing and favoriting this story :)**

**Oh and one more important thing- The ages in this story are:**

**Charlie- 17, Frank- 22, Mikey- 22, Gerard- 25, Ray- 25, and Bob- 23. I know the ages are a little weird and just to let you no i'm not really following any of the different eras or anything. Also the ages need to be like this because i don't want a big age gap for a certain reason that you'll find out later...**

**Now on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MCR**

**Frank's POV**

**~One week before~**

I sat on the couch in my mother's house. She had called me and said that there was something she had to tell me and that that it was important. I had hurried over here as fast as I could, her voice was very serious over the phone and it sounded really, really, really important.

I watched as she walked down the steps carrying a box in her hands.

"Here," she said as she gave me the box. I let it sit in my lap and tried to figure out what was inside. It was a plain box, just your everyday box, but what made me so curious was the name Charlotte written in my mother's neat handwriting across the top.

"What is this?" I asked my mom.

She sighed and motioned for me to open it. I did and found a picture of a baby girl lying at the top. I stared at the picture trying to figure out what it meant, but it only made me more confused.

"I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't help but forget after all this time. I know it's wrong that I haven't thought about her in such a long time, but your father stopped sending pictures and seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth so I could never ask about her," my mother sighed and I just gave her a confused look. "Frank, honey, that's your little sister, Charlotte."

My heart must have skipped a beat_, how could I have a sister and never have known? Why didn't Mom tell me sooner?_

"What?! How?! Where is she?! Why didn't you tell me?!" I exclaimed.

"When you younger, about five, I left you with your grandmother and went to visit your father. Some stuff happened and well I found out I was pregnant. I stayed there until Charlotte was born and I wanted to take her back with me, but your father wanted her. He kept her and I came back here. I thought he was going to take care of her and he did for a few years. He sent me pictures of her, but when she was about six he sent a letter saying that he gave for to a foster home. I tried to call him and find where she was, but he never answered. I tried to find her, but never did. I had forgotten about her, until recently when I was cleaning the attic and found that that box," Mom explained.

I was too stunned to say anything so I just sat there and stared at my mother for a few minutes. Then I started going through the box, I wanted to know more about my sister.

"I'm afraid that she probably won't want to know me. After all there's not much I can change now, but I want you to know her and find her. That's if you want too," my mom added.

"Of course I want her! Do you know where she is?"

Mom shook her head. "I don't. But you can use anything in that box to help you. Now I have to go, but you're welcome to stay as long as you want," and with that my mom got up and left.

**~Present time~**

I stood out front of the foster home my sister was supposed to be in. I had been looking for her ever since my mom told me. It had taken me a week, but I finally found her.

I slowly walked up the steps and took a deep breath as I knocked on the door. I wasn't unhappy about meeting her; in fact I was quite excited. But I was nervous.

_What if she doesn't like me? What if she wants to stay with her foster family?_

Before I could think of anymore What if's the front door was flung open by a little girl. She looked to be about five and had blond hair that was pulled up in two pigtails and the biggest blue eyes. She smiled up at me and said, "Hi!"

"Hi. Are your parent's home?" I asked the little girl. She nodded and motioned for me to follow her. She lead me into what I guess is the living room.

"I'm Sarah. You can sit down if you want, I'll go get Mom," she said and then ran out of the room.

I look around and sat in one of the arm chairs that were in the room. The walls were painted a cream color and had several book cases pushed up against them. There was another arm chair across me from and a couch diagonal. The house certainly wasn't quiet. I could hear a few kids talking loudly and music blasting, but paid no mind to it. When I talked to Charlotte's foster mom she had said there were a lot of kids living here at the moment.

A woman came in followed by Sarah. I stood up and the woman shook my hand. We both sat down and Sarah hopped onto the couch with a doll in her hand.

"I'm Stefanie and you must be Frank. We talked on the phone." The woman said.

I nodded and said, "Is Charlotte here?"

Stefanie shook her head, "She's not home from school yet but she should be here any minute."

We started talking about Charlotte then, about how she was in school and everything else. After a little while we heard the front door open and close and footsteps going up the stairs.

"That's her. Sarah would you please go get Charlie?" Stefanie smiled at me and then at little Sarah. Said girl nodded enthusiastically, dropped her doll, and bounced toward the stairs.

We sat in silence while we waited for Sarah to return with my sister. I couldn't help but grin, I was going to get to meet my little sister!

Sarah returned a minute later with a teenage girl behind her. Sarah grabbed her doll, waved to me, and then bounced out of the room.

I stared at the girl that now awkwardly stood in the doorway of the room. She had the same dark brown hair that I had before I dyed it black only there was a single purple strip in it and it was wavier than mine. It was cut a little above her elbow and then covered half of her right eye in a mysterious way. She had the same hazel-ish eyes as me too. Her skin was pale and her face was in a heart shape. She was shorter than me, around 5'1 or 5'2 and was thin. She had on dark blue washed out skinny jeans with beat up looking black converse, a Green Day t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. She also had black over-head headphones with purple strips hung around her neck and a messenger bag slung over her shoulder.

She had a confused look in her eyes as she looked at me, but then turned to her foster mother and said, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not! Come and sit down, there's someone here to meet you," Stefanie said.

"I see that," Charlotte muttered as she walked in and sat down on the couch kind of tense.

"Charlie, this is Frank Iero," Stefanie said and motioned toward me.

"Charlie," my sister said and nodded toward me.

"Hi, Charlie!" I said excited and grinned.

"So why are you here?" Charlie asked me in a bored voice.

"Charlie! Don't be so rude!" Stefanie scolded her. Charlie just rolled her eyes.

I took a deep breath and said, "Well, um, I'm your brother."

**So how do you think Charlie will react? Hmmm, hmmm?**

**Review!**

**Rock on,**

**~blue abatar spirit**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello good people of the internet! So last week I went to this awesome record shop that's like an hour from where I live, but it was so amazing! They had old and new vinyls, CD's, posters, banners, band tee's, some crappy guitars, and a bunch of other things. I got a Fall Out Boy shirt and my brother got a System of a Down banner and it was so hard to not fan girl there. Anyway you need to know this because the record shop in this chapter is modeled after the one I went to only with better guitars and stuff. **

**Well here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MCR**

**Charlie's POV**

I sat there in shock. I had a brother? And he was none other than _the Frank Iero. _The same Frank Iero that was the rhythm guitarist of my all time favorite band.

"Excuse me?" I asked. There was no possible way that Frank Iero was brother, this was just a joke.

"I'm your brother, Charlie," Frank said looking straight at me. I simply shook my head at him.

"How is that even possible? No one's ever mentioned you before and my last name isn't Iero."

"Honey, no one knew who your father was and Prior isn't your real last name," Stefanie said to me with a sympathetic expression. She would barely even look at me on a normal day and now that my famous long lost brother shows up, she cares. I look at her and gave her an emotionless look, her sympathy was the last thing I wanted.

"Look, I swear I just found out about you and I was pretty confused too," Frank said and then he explained how his parents, _my parents_, were divorced and how his father got me and his mother forgot about me. I wasn't surprised that she would forget, I mean I've spent my whole life without any real family; being forgotten isn't a new thing to me.

"So basically our mother never told you about me until now and she didn't think I would like her, so she sent you to find me?" I asked Frank.

"Well she said that she thought that what she let happen wasn't forgivable or something like that, but I guess yeah," he said scratching the back of his head. I understood what he meant about our mom. I probably would never see her as a mother, more like a stranger that made a mistake that messed up my life. But how could I hold a grudge against someone I don't know?

I also wasn't mad at Frank, more confused and to tell the truth I wasn't sure I trusted him. After everything I've been through trust was a hard thing to come by. Even though I practically worshipped him and his band for more than a year, I didn't know what he was like or if he would end up like all the other foster homes I've been to. No, I couldn't trust Frank, not yet.

"Well it seems like you were going somewhere before Charlie, maybe you could take Frank with you and you two could talk more?" Stefanie asked me with hope in her voice; I knew she wanted to get rid of me.

I looked over at Frank and he smiled and nodded at me. I sighed, but nodded my head and stood up anyway. I motioned for Frank to follow me and we both headed out of the door. We walked down the sidewalk in silence and Frank headed straight to the new car I had seen earlier.

_So it's his car then?_

He smiled at me and opened the car door for me. I mumbled a 'Thanks' and slide into the shiny new car. The seats were comfy leather and the whole interior of the car looked shiny and new, but old and broken in at the same time.

Frank climbed into the driver's seat and turned to me, "So where we going?"

I thought about it for a second before replying, "The music and record shop." I was going to go there anyway and why should I let suddenly having a brother change my plans?

I gave him directions and we drove in the silence. The only sound was the music coming out of the radio and we soon arrived at the small store. I told him where to park and then we both got out of the car. We both headed into the store and as I opened the door the amazing scent of old vinyl records hit me. I smiled and saw that Tim was behind the counter.

"Hi Charlie," Tim said.

"Hey Tim," I replied and continued walking, Frank following behind.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Tim asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Apparently he's my brother."

"Foster?"

"No, biological," I answered. You see Tim knew about my, um, situation and he was probably my only friend. He understood me and never pried when things were bad. He would let me come in and play the different instruments or listen to CD's when I didn't have the money to buy them. He even gave me a job here so I could buy food and clothes and stuff like that.

Tim nodded in understanding and went back to whatever he was doing before. Frank and I started flipping through CD's before I finally ventured over to the instruments. I went straight to the keyboard and starting playing a melody that had been stuck in my head for awhile.

My eyes closed as I let my fingers dance along the keys making beautiful sounds. I eventually stopped playing and opened my eyes. Tim stood there beaming at me while Frank had a shocked look on his face.

"You can play keyboard?!" He exclaimed.

I nodded sheepishly and while looking at the ground mumbled, "And guitar, violin, drums, and a little bass."

"Oh my God, that's amazing!"

We spent another hour in the shop looking at CD's, me playing keyboard, and Frank questioning me about all the instruments I could play. We both then waved to Tim and yelled 'Bye.'

"So is Starbucks okay?" I asked as I was thirsty and hungry, I hadn't eaten since this morning. Since there were a lot of kids staying at my foster home, like ten, my foster parents didn't have enough money to buy enough food for all of us and since I was the oldest, usually I would eat last or not at all. But I wasn't going to tell Frank that.

"YES!" Frank screamed, grabbed my hand, and ran off to the Starbucks that was around the corner.

**So how was it? What do you think is going to happen at Starbucks?**

**Review!**

**Rock on,**

**~blue abatar spirit**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own MCR**

Frank drags me into Starbucks and I smirk at him as he bounces up to the counter to order.

_He certainly is energetic or he just really likes coffee._

Once we're near the counter I notice the girl who is working. She is beautiful with long blond hair and blue eyes, but that's not what makes me surprised. She is the most popular girl at my school who has made my school life miserable.

I sigh and look at the ground hopping to go unnoticed.

"Hi," She says, obviously trying to flirt with Frank and doesn't even acknowledge me. Frank doesn't seem to notice and is only focused on ordering his precious coffee. He turns to me and I also order coffee and a cookie, cause like I said before I'm starving.

I start to rummage through my bag looking for money to pay for my food, but Frank has already given the girl the money and is grabbing his coffee. I take mine and frown at him while we're walking to a table I say, "You know I can pay for my own food."

He rolls his eyes at me and says, "I know you can, but I _wanted_ too. Think of it as a sorry-for-not-meeting-you-sooner gift." He smiles at me and then sits down.

I sit down across from him and can't help but stare at him.

_Is he actually sorry that he didn't come sooner? Does he actually care? No, he can't, I just meet him. _

"So tell me about yourself," He says while sipping at his coffee.

I roll my eyes and say, "If you wanted to know anything about me, you could just read my file."

A file is something every foster kid has. It has all the important information in it like medical records, childhood things, pictures, and a brief summary about the kid. It also has the number of foster homes that said kid has been in since they were put into the system. Foster parents and potential adopters usually get them so they know if they actually want the kid or not.

"Why would I do that? I don't want to read about you, I want to learn about you from you, not some paper," He frowns at me. I'm a little taken aback by his statement; there has never been anyone who has passed up reading my file. But I sigh in relief knowing that he doesn't plan on looking at it. There are some things in there that have cost me so many chances at having a family and I want this time to be different.

_Wow, since when do I care about being adopted? Maybe because he's your actual brother_, I argue with myself.

I sigh and look at him with a new respect, "Ok, well, what do you want to know?"

He then starts firing questions at me and I answer the best I can. After about an half an hour, I have told him that; purple is my favorite color, pizza is my favorite food, ravens are my favorite animal, I don't like playing sports, I prefer dogs over cats, and I just finished my junior year of high school.

He finally asks the one question I've been waiting for, "What kind of music do you like?"

I smile and say, "Alternative, hard rock, punk, and pop punk."

"Cool, what band's?" He says grinning at me.

I take a deep breath and list some of my favorites, "Green Day, Fall Out Boy, Black Veil Brides, All Time Low, Pierce the Veil, Mayday Parade, Linkin Park, Three Days Grace, Panic! At the Disco, Paramore, Seether, and My Chemical Romance, stuff like that."

Frank's face lights up when I say My Chemical Romance, but then he frowns, "Wait, why are we last?"

I giggle at his confusion, "I thought you would think it was weird I like you guys, but if it really matters your first." I wink at him.

"So you're a fan?" He smiles. I nod my head and he continues, "That's great! I don't know what I would've done if you hated us or something!"

"I actually love MCR," I answer truthfully. He smiles even bigger and we begin discussing MCR, music, instruments, and other bands for a few more hours. He doesn't once ask about my past and I don't tell him. There are things I want to keep as secret as long as I can.

Frank looks down at his phone and curses. "Shit, I should get you home," He says while standing up.

It's 9:30, which means we've been out for five hours. I can't believe I've spent five hours with Frank! I'm actually starting to trust him, but I can't. No, not yet, he could turn out like everyone else.

I also stand up and follow Frank to the car. We once again drive in silence, but it's a comfortable one. I watch the houses and buildings pass by until we stop at my house. I hop out of the car and start walking towards the house with Frank following behind.

Once we get to the door and my hand's on the knob about to turn it, Frank touches my arm. I instantly pull back, but still turn around. Frank looks nervous and doesn't seem to realize that I don't like being touched. _Good_, I think, _less questions I have to answer._

I give him a questioning look and he sighs and explains, "So I know you just met me and everything, but um, well I was wondering if you would, maybe, move in with me and the rest of the guys?"

I stare at him in shock. He wants _me_ to live with him? And the rest of My Chemical Romance? I narrow my eyes at him in concentration and try to figure him out. First he pays for my food, then he refuses to read my file, and now he asks me to live with him? He's looking at the ground so he doesn't see my odd exasperation.

Frank sighs and starts to walk away, mumbling a 'Sorry.' I quickly realize he took my silence the wrong way and start nodding, "Frank, I would love to move in with you."

He spins around and hugs me. I instantly tense up at the contact, but he doesn't notice.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asks and smiles hopefully at me. I nod and we both say bye to each other.

I open the door to my house and run up the stairs. I reach my room and shut the door behind me. I change out of my clothes into the only pajamas I have and lay down on my bed. I pull the covers over me and stare at the ceiling.

I lay there thinking for a few hours. I think about Frank. I think about MCR. I think about what I just agreed to and what's going to happen now. I think about how tomorrow I will pack my stuff and move in with Frank Iero and his band, which just happens to be famous. I think about how tomorrow everything will change, hopefully for the better.

I sigh and close my eyes. Sleep overcomes me as I leave the world of reality and enter one of nightmares.

**Ok, so normally I put a A/N at the beginning but this one is going to be longer. I'm not sure when I'm going to update this next. I want to every weekend or so, but right now things have been really complicated and weird for me. I've been upset a lot recently about a lot of things and the thing that really bothers me is that it seems like no one cares. I know I have people that love me and I try to stay positive and I keep telling myself things will get better, that everything will work out, but I'm not sure of that anymore. Writing, reading, and music help but its at night when I'm all alone that I start worrying.**

**And on top of all that I've been so, so, so busy with school and other activities. You've already heard about my terrible math class so there's that plus all the work and projects I need to do. I'm also going to a new school next year so I have to sort stuff out for that too. I'm in the play at my school and we're getting close to it and it's awful so far. I'll be at school everyday till 5 and then in two weeks till 7, and then I take dance classes so theres that too. I also play bass for my church occasionally so i also have to practice for that too. So you get the idea that I'm busy right now.**

**I'm not going on hiatus or anything, it's just I'm really confused and busy right now. I'll still be updating as much as I can though :) **

**Anyway please review!**

**Rock on,**

**~blue abatar spirit**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok I just want to start off saying I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated in like a month! I had my play about a week ago and it was actually good so now I'm not so busy. I still have dance but thats ending soon too and I'm on spring break right now so that means more time to write. I'm actually really glad cause I don't have to socialize with people for a whole 10 days Woohoo! So last week my whole week sucked like a lot, so I'm happy I don't really have to talk to people right now. I'm not going to bore you with all the details of my sucky week cause you probably just want to read this chapter. So anyway here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MCR**

I jolt upright in bed and gasp for air. There are tears running down my face from the nightmare I had last night. I get them every night, each one worse than the last. I shake my head, hoping to get rid of the images of my dream.

My hand blindly searches my night stand for my IPod and headphones in the dark. I find them and sigh in relief. I put my headphones on and put my IPod on shuffle. Numb by Linkin Park blast through the speakers and I check the time. 7:22 am.

I know I can't go back to sleep, not with the nightmare still fresh in my mind, so I get up and start to get dressed. I put on old worn out black skinny jeans, an All Time Low shirt, my black converse which happened to be my only pair of shoes, and a leather jacket. I brush my hair and let it fall down my back in its natural waves. I don't do anything special with my make-up, just some eyeliner and mascara. I haven't really been able to afford any make-up besides some eyeliner and mascara, plus I'm just too lazy to put anymore on.

The song changes to I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance and my thoughts drift to Frank. Surely what happened yesterday wasn't real, right? _Right? _I sigh, I want to tell myself that it was a dream, that Frank Iero wasn't my brother, but that wouldn't explain my nightmare.

_It could have been a dream that turned into a nightmare, _I tell myself. I refuse to get my hopes up that Frank will come here today and that I'll move in with him and the rest of My Chemical Romance.

_But it would be nice to have a family again._

I shake my head, grab my messenger bag and make sure that my journal, wallet that holds what little money I have, and my phone are in it. I slip my iPod into my pocket and make my way downstairs.

As I pass the kitchen I see Stefanie sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands. She gives me a look that tells me she wants to talk. I pause the music that was blaring from my IPod and stand by the table.

"Frank's going to be here in a few hours to pick you up," She says with a smile.

I furrow my eyebrows, so it wasn't a dream?

"It wasn't a dream, Charlie," Stefanie says while sipping her tea.

I roll my eyes and say, "What time?"

"Around 12:30."

I nod my head. I have five hours before he comes. I wave goodbye and continue to leave the house. Stefanie is used to my silence towards her and the others. She doesn't question me on where I'm going because she doesn't care and knows I won't be her problem anymore in five hours.

I walk the familiar path towards the record shop with music blasting through my headphones the whole way there. I stand in front of the store and go in. Tim is stood behind the counter going through a stack of CD's. He looks up, knowing I'm the only one who would come since the shop doesn't open for another 20 minutes.

I turn my IPod off and put my headphones around my neck. Tim takes this as my sign that I want to talk.

I swallow the lump that has been building in my throat the way here. I had let myself get attached to Tim; he was my only friend, the only one who understood. He and the shop were what I was going to miss most, actually probably the only thing I'd miss.

I take a deep breath and say, "I'm leaving."

Tim's smile fades a bit, "Your foster home?"

"No town," I say as I walk closer and lean against the counter, "I'm moving in with Frank."

He looks surprised, he knows I don't normally trust people and that I wouldn't agree to something like that. But Frank seemed, _different_. Even though I just met him, his music meant so much to me and well, he was the only blood family I had.

"You going to California?" Tim asks as understanding crawls across his face.

I nod my head and he continues, "I'm happy for you." He smiles at me and I smile back. He understands just like he always has.

"I'm going to miss you," I answer truthfully. He comes around the counter and hugs me. Even though I hate being touched, I hug him back.

He gives me a sad smile before he mumbles, "I have something for you." He then goes into the back room and comes back with a guitar case. He places it in front of me and I open it to see a beautiful acoustic. It's darker than a normal acoustic and is glossy. I run my hand along it and look up at Tim.

"It's yours, since you won't have the instruments here to play."

I stand up and hug him again and step back and say, "Thank you. For everything."

And with that we both wave a final goodbye to each other, a single tear sliding down both our cheeks. I take my new guitar and walk home. The whole time my thoughts clouded with what will happen in the near future.

**~ Time skip to 12:30~**

I sit on the steps as I wait for Frank to finish filling out adoption papers and stuff like that. A single duffle bag sits next me that holds what little clothes and possessions I have. I had stuffed half of my journals into my messenger bag and the other half were in my duffle bag. My new guitar case sits on the step behind me.

After I had gotten back from the shop I had pack up all my things and said my good-bye's to all the other kids. There was really only one since the only other kid I talked to was Sarah.

Frank and my foster parents came out of the dining room and stood in front of the steps. Frank smiled at me as I got up and carried my guitar and bag down. He took the duffle from me and said. "This it?"

He looked a little shocked that I didn't have anything else and the duffle was kind of light. I just nodded my head and held onto my guitar.

"Good luck, Charlie," My foster father said. I nodded back at him.

"We're going to miss you so much," Stefanie said. She smiled sadly and pulled me into a hug. I immediately tensed at the contact and stood stiffly waiting for her to let go. I knew she was lying, but she didn't want to seem like a bitch in front of Frank.

I looked up at Frank, that's right the Frank Iero was _taller _than me. So I must be pretty short right? Anyway, Frank understood the look I gave him and we started to leave.

"It was nice meeting you," Frank said politely to my now old foster parents.

We then both walked out of the house and down the side walk. I put my things into the back of Frank's car and climbed in. Frank got in and started the car, and then we were driving away. I looked back at the house and silently hoped that this new life would be better than the last.

**I'm gonna try to upload the next chapter today to make up for the long wait. So anyway what did you think? Please review and tell me!**

**Rock on,**

**~blue abatar spirit**


End file.
